


似曾

by ls_ltk



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 你为何只能是我梦中的人，你为何只能叫我把假当真。
Relationships: Qin Hao/Wu Lei





	似曾

**Author's Note:**

> 送给狗小票。  
> 谢谢她督促我填坑，同时把这篇垃圾作为她的生日礼物。ooc是我给她的最大惊喜。

一 虫洞

飞机在银川落地。  
吴磊提着小件行李，慢悠悠走出通道。刚把手机的飞行模式关闭，助理的语音就开始刷屏：  
“磊哥，亲祖宗，你能不能先说一声再玩失踪？这下好了，我怎么跟李姐交代？”  
“要去旅游，我也得给你安排人跟着不？”  
吴磊立刻回了个电话过去，不出意外，接的人是李红英。  
“怎么回事？”  
“没什么，妈。就是最近压力大，想自己出来散散心。”  
电话那边沉默了半晌，接着传来一声叹气。  
“多亏小静发现得及时，一早就告诉我……知道你提前找了酒店和导游，人可靠吗？”  
“您放心，好几个朋友推荐过的。”  
吴磊拎着电话四处张望，肩膀忽然被人拍了一下。回头一看，是一张黝黑的笑脸。笑脸的主人穿一件登山外套，里面穿了件花衬衫，看起来有点骚包。  
“挂了，妈。回头聊。”  
花衬衫搓搓手，递给吴磊一张名片。吴磊接过，才知道这人就是对接的导游。导游叫浩子，不高，体型匀称，也许是在沙漠风吹日晒的缘故，皮肤有些粗糙。  
“差点就认错了！”他笑眯眯地说，“刚才走过去一个帅哥，还以为是你呢。”  
吴磊下意识压了压帽檐，口罩和墨镜遮掉大半张脸，原本的面容难以辨认。他看看四周稀疏的人流，觉得似乎有点小题大做。跟着浩子上车，七绕八绕地出了机场。浩子建议先去酒店安置行李，然后出来逛逛景点。

车里再没有第三个人。吴磊坐在副驾驶上，一边拨弄后视镜上挂着的骨风铃，一边和浩子聊天。  
“我看过你演的剧。”浩子说。  
“《沙海》嘛，我记得的。那时候你还很年轻。”  
吴磊笑笑：”都过去多久了，银川变了不少吧？“  
“生活上那肯定是呀，旅游景点就还那些呗，没怎么变。”  
自从沙海拍完后，吴磊就再也没来过银川，他从脑中拼命搜索十年前的记忆。当年拍戏的过程中，跟着剧组四处闲逛，因为缺少导游讲解，对这儿的历史完全没有印象。倒是风景，还能模模糊糊地记起来一些。地理位置造就了独特的雅丹地貌，大量风蚀过的石头聚集在一起，形成土林和荒谷，对于打小从南方长大的吴磊来说，确实很稀奇。那湛蓝的天，神秘的沙，入夜后的荒凉和空寂，都让他记忆深刻。  
“一个人来，想散散心？”  
浩子随意地提问，吴磊却不知该如何回答。胡乱点一下头，就把话题带过去了。浩子常年接散户，身上少有带团导游的市侩气，谈吐之间给人踏实稳重的感觉。他对银川的历史文化了解很深，又有自己的看法和思考。由于常年接待外边来的客人，饮食掌故张口就来。吴磊听得兴味盎然，时不时问一些细节。机场到酒店的路很远，不知不觉聊了很多，和这个浩子意外地合得来。他年纪大吴磊一轮，眼看着两人就要以哥弟相称，吴磊在”浩子哥“和“浩哥”之间犹豫了一下，努力抵挡吞下中间那个字的诱惑，最终还是选了前者。  
“对了，当年拍那戏，我记得还有个和你搭戏的男演员，叫什么来着……最近他还有个电影要上呢。”  
“秦昊。”  
“对对对，是他。”  
吴磊握紧手机，把视线移到窗外。路有点堵，浩子摇下窗去看前面的情况。吴磊打开微信，从通讯录里翻找那人的名字缩写，点进去，打字：  
哥，这几天我在银川玩。等回去了给你带点特产？刚看到你朋友圈发的照片，米粒是不是在学书法啊，这儿的贺兰砚……  
连续的喇叭声打断了思绪，浩子回过头，一脸无奈：“追尾。”  
吴磊像是才反应过来，立马低头，狂按删除键，闪烁的光标仿佛在嘲讽他的心虚。  
他把脸贴在冰凉的玻璃窗上，点进微博去搜那人即将上映的电影。最先跳出来的是一段采访。采访里，秦昊对着镜头微笑，脸上还带着角色的妆，灰头土脸的，好像刚经历过一场爆破。主持人问他，如果有一个假期，最希望去哪里。他想了几秒说，银川吧，或者阿拉尔，趁着身体还行，跟家人一起去趟沙漠。  
吴磊第一次看到这个视频，正值初夏，他刚刚完成一部电影的收尾。本来，他打算空出一个月的时间调整，把自己清空、重启，然后再扑向下一段工作。出国或者在家陪陪父母，都是不错的选择。可是秦昊说他想去银川。吴磊也不知道自己在干什么。他恍恍惚惚看完采访，接着，订了三天后飞银川的机票。  
这些年，吴磊在大大小小的典礼和活动中见过秦昊许多次，但总是匆匆一瞥，蜻蜓点水，17年底在银川与无锡辗转的那三个月，好像梦一样。吴磊甚至怀疑它从未存在过。说到底，电影或者电视剧，本来就是造梦。梦醒了，观众走出去，只有拙劣的演员，才会在梦里踯躅不前。  
浩子问要不要去水洞沟，吴磊答应了，毕竟是很有名的遗址。水洞沟一带的景点不少，难得保留了一些旧石器时代的痕迹。旅游淡季，游客并没有想象中那么多。吴磊对博物馆没兴趣，两人直奔村落遗址，一番游逛后，决定顺着明长城、红山堡的路线走下去。浩子一边带路，一边介绍古代军事防御的知识，吴磊还记得那个大峡谷，在水洞沟到红山堡之间，是许多导演偏爱的取景地。还有峡谷峭壁上的藏兵洞，他好像跟谁一同参观过。  
天色已经不早，浩子帮忙买好票，看了看表。  
"从藏兵洞出来，带你去吃晚饭。"

藏兵洞有固定向导带着游览，浩子认识导游小哥，两人寒暄几句，浩子又在他耳边嘱咐了什么，他往这边看了一眼，点点头。吴磊从浩子手里接过票，跟在队伍后进了洞。  
洞里的情形与十年前并没有太大区别，坑道蜿蜒曲折，久久不见尽头。好不容易拐到储藏室附近，暖色顶光打下来，橘红色的洞壁中和了阴森之感。队伍里有带相机的游客，对着那些个机关陷阱一阵狂拍。大部分人都已进了展厅，吴磊刻意落在队尾，被墙角的一个壁龛吸引过去。里面有残留的陶器碎片，应该是古时油灯的一部分。顺着壁龛，又有简陋的卧榻和桌椅，不似宫廷用具那般精雕细琢，保留了木材最真实最古朴的样貌。吴磊用手机拍了几张，抬起头准备追赶队伍，才发现身边的游客早已散去，只剩他一人在这间居室中。  
吴磊从相册调出之间存的游览线路图，往展厅所在的方向走去。藏兵洞果然不负此名，坑道分叉相当多，左右盘旋，像迷宫一样。拐过一个转角，终于发现了一位同样落跑的男性游客。吴磊松了一口气，刚要上前去问他导游在哪里，却在看清男人背影的瞬间，整个人愣在原地。  
走在前方的男人身形匀称，穿着深色冲锋衣和仔裤，双手插在裤兜里，正漫不经心地抬头，仰望低矮逼仄的洞壁。吴磊不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，不为别的，只因男人的姿态和气质，实在与记忆中那个人太过相似。  
是巧合吗？吴磊有些不知所措，他甚至不敢上前去，拍拍那人的肩膀，叫他一声。也许是认错了，但......万一真的是他呢？  
“昊哥！”  
有人先一步喊出这个名字，声音异常耳熟。接着，吴磊听到了急促的脚步声，来自他的身后。  
男人回过头，冲着吴磊的方向招了招手。奇怪的是，他的发型、面容，一切的一切，好像还停留在拍摄沙海的时期。  
残存的理智告诉吴磊，这是梦。  
身后那人急匆匆地走来，一不留神撞到了吴磊，却不曾停下道歉，就好像他仅仅是撞进一团空气。昏暗的石洞里，吴磊死死盯着那个冒失鬼的轮廓，心中的惊惧一点点扩大，只感觉浑身冰冷，手脚发麻。  
“赶快点，晚上还有戏呢。“  
秦昊嘴上催促着，自己却不急不慢地掏出手机看消息。走在他身旁的少年人昂首挺胸，步履轻快，厚外套遮不住瘦削的肩胛，压不下蓬勃的意气，介于稚嫩与成熟之间的侧脸，在壁灯照映下蒙上一层模糊的光影。那是十年前的吴磊。  
吴磊深吸一口气，大声喊出秦昊的名字。声音撞到洞壁上，引起回声，却没能让前方的两人分神丝毫。吴磊掐了一下自己的胳膊，痛得很真实。  
十年前的他们还在继续走，吴磊只有硬着头皮跟上。从两人的闲聊里，他已经逐渐回忆起当时的情况。剧组刚到银川没几天，机子出了点问题，于是延缓拍摄半天。吴磊说想来藏兵洞这边转转，秦昊当晚没戏，就陪他一起出来。  
两人慢慢跟上了游览队伍，领吴磊进洞的男导游消失了，取而代之的是一位中年女人，正站在队伍前方，卖力地讲着解说词。环顾四周，游客的穿着打扮也稍显过时，仔细分辨，确是十年前的样子。队伍行进的过程中，吴磊试图跑到人群前面，挡住他们的去路，然而只是徒劳。他们从吴磊的身体中穿过，就好像现在的吴磊是一个幽灵，与这个世界再无关联。

出洞时已经接近六点，不出意外，洞外没有等他吃饭的浩子。吴磊怔怔地看着手机，屏幕左上角“无服务”三个大字分外刺眼。十年前的自己和秦昊出了景区，坐上约好的包车，吴磊不知是否应该继续跟上，犹豫之间，车已远去。就在这时，吴磊感到肚脐后面像被什么勾了一下，整个人便如同一片薄纸，向着包车飘去。吴磊从来只在电影里见过穿墙术，如今也有机会体验一把了。看着自己的手掌和手臂逐渐穿透钢铁，是一件非常奇妙的事。吴磊把自己安置在副驾驶座上，思考接下来的行动。  
如果他没有猜错，自己误打误撞地回到了十年前，和秦昊拍摄沙海的时期。作为一个外来者，他无法被这个时空的人看见，更不用谈肢体接触。吴磊不敢肯定这是不是梦，如果是，未免也太过真实。  
他扭转头，视线从年轻的自己移向靠着车窗、闭目养神的秦昊，像在看两个熟悉的陌生人。同时，也前所未有地意识到：他，十年后的吴磊，不过是一个旁观者而已。而他能做的唯一一件事，就是等待。  
等待梦醒，在这之前，他必须留在这里，见证接下来的旅程。

回到剧组，正好到放饭的时间。张萌老远地就看到他们，端着便当盒过来：  
"哟，回来得是时候呀，今晚有杂炖。"  
秦昊往她碗里瞅了一眼，推推吴磊。  
"走走走，去晚了没肉了。"  
帐篷里架了一口大锅，咕嘟咕嘟往外冒着热气，里面是土豆、圆白菜和羊肉的大杂炖。吴磊记得很清楚，他们到银川头一天就吃的这个，没吃之前，都觉得寒酸，但是想想当地情况，又觉得能供剧组这么多人，很不容易了。真正吃到嘴里之后，才发现完全轻视了这锅杂炖。羊都是现宰，很新鲜，没有多余的膻腥味儿，口感一级棒。微辣的汤汁灌到胃里，暖乎乎的，单就着馒头吃也是享受。  
"多吃点，正长身体的时候呢。"  
秦昊用自己的便当盒盛了一碗，拎了只保温杯坐下来。杯子是嫩粉色，很小一个，外面套了个手提袋，看起来更适合张萌用。那点粉色在黄沙漫天的环境中显得格外好笑。  
吴磊打小就拍戏，混迹各个剧组，什么样的大牌都见过。沙海剧组的整体气氛还算和谐，至少跟他们银川线的人，从演员到场务，谁也没把自己当个腕儿。最该称腕儿的演员正坐在他身边，端着便当盒，聚精会神挑里面的羊肉。  
吃完没多久，两人各自去换戏服化妆，坐下候场，复习剧本。  
"哥，今晚你戏多吗？"  
"不多，就帐篷里外两场。"  
说话间隙，帐篷外已经点起了篝火，摄制组的人忙着定点，为即将到来的夜戏作准备。场务过来通知秦昊，说轮到他的部分了。秦昊拿着剧本过去，和姚橹说了几句，开始走戏。吴磊看着十年前的自己放下手中的剧本，披了羽绒服挤到拍摄外圈，聚精会神地盯着场中的两人。他脑子一向好使，只要用心，台词过几遍就能背下来，但经验不是这样，光靠背诵默记不行。  
这场戏是两只狐狸间的对决。秦昊和姚橹之前就合作过，从搭戏可以看出相当默契。走戏的时候姚橹用手电筒晃他，他没憋住，像个小孩似的报复回去。姚橹脸上带了点宠溺的笑让吴磊觉得吃惊，他不记得，或说他从未细想过——吴磊不知道他们究竟差了几岁，或许有八、九岁吧，姚橹目光中糅合了欣赏与放纵，像极了秦昊看他的样子，一个完完全全应对后辈的姿态。  
十年后的吴磊静静站在监视器旁。他已经太久没有见过拍戏的秦昊，荧幕上的那张脸看起来既熟悉，又陌生。那是十年前的秦昊，他的吴邪。吴磊努力压抑胸中翻涌的激动，几乎是贪婪地盯着男人每一个动作，每一句台词，忽然就有种旧地重游的惆怅。他很熟悉这种感觉。如果追怀往昔是为了故人，那么秦昊算故人吗？还是说，吴邪才是那个真正的故人呢？  
吴磊闭上眼，寒风无情吹刮着他的身体，激得他打了个冷战。真奇怪，穿越时空也会感受到切实的冰冷吗？胡思乱想之际，导演喊了卡，他裹紧身上唯一一件冲锋衣，跟着人群缓缓走回营地。

吴磊缩在帐篷一角，默默看着剧组上下忙碌，器材装车，演员卸妆。他还记得，当年自己接到沙海剧本后第一件事，就是利用闲余时间通读小说。小说剧情的确像书名一样，一盘散沙。沙叠成山，山积成海，风吹过，又是一地散沙。吴磊想到自己上初中，无数个缩在被窝里的夜晚，用mp4一页页翻着盗墓笔记，熬得两眼通红。那时他只是旁观者，就像所有书迷一样，在读到惊险情节时为主角暗暗捏一把冷汗。可是现在，他却要把自己置于局内，作为其中一个角色生活。他必须抛却读者的身份。  
一开始，吴磊努力用自己的眼光去审视黎簇，越看越觉得自己和黎簇不像。说服自己是一个极其漫长的过程。但当他最后一次合上书，吴邪已经离他很远很远了。吴邪不是他熟悉的那个吴邪。吴邪只是一个陌生人。是的，吴邪是神秘的，他永远看不透的人，他拼尽全力去……仰望的人。他给黎簇留下一个高大而沉默的阴影，又在那阴影里冲他招手。  
开机仪式上，吴磊第一次见到秦昊，近距离地、毫无阻碍地看清他的脸。也许是做了功课的原因，他居然在日常运动装扮的秦昊身上看到吴邪。很玄乎的事，吴磊在烈日下迷迷糊糊地想，等秦昊开口说话，那点儿气质好像又烟消云散了。秦昊见到他，礼貌地跟他握手，很快就躲到另一边去了。说实话，吴磊对秦昊的第一印象是高冷，不屑于跟年纪小的孩子交流。直到后来两人熟了，吴磊才知道这初印象错得多离谱。对待有上进心的后辈，秦昊一向是不吝赐教的。他后来问过秦昊，为什么一开始要跟他保持距离。秦昊回答得很坦然，他说磊磊，我要让你提防我、不信任我，又对我这个人非常好奇。只有这样，我们才能成为吴邪和黎簇。  
秦昊没有说出口的，是这些情感糅合在一起，究竟会产生怎样一个结果。很久之后，吴磊在大学表演课上听一个老师鬼扯，谈及维根斯坦的名言：What cannot be spoken, can only be shown. 这一句，他记了很久。  
时隔多年，吴磊感谢秦昊的言尽于此。他知道有些东西确实无法用言语传递，而只能借由表演诠释。

收工的车队陆续回到酒店，吴磊突发奇想，打算跟着秦昊回房间，没离开几步，就被无形的力拖拽回去，看样子，他的活动轨迹无法脱离年轻的自己。他无奈地耸耸肩，随少年人一起走进电梯。  
往事二字，说来觉得奇妙。回忆就像纱，隔了一层去看世界，总归有些不同。他知道在接下来的三个月，少年人将会经历人生中第一次失恋。准确来说，是单恋失败。吴磊忽然就觉得，那些综艺节目里所谓的"黑历史"，比起这段情感历程，根本不算什么。毕竟，从藏兵洞出来后，他已经做好了面对一切的准备。

二 「魔术时刻」

九月底，剧组进腾格里沙漠取景已有一段时间。飞扬的风沙让演员们吃尽苦头，风一刮，根本睁不开眼。吴磊私下跟朋友吐槽，说沙海是他拍过最折腾的网剧。尽管拍摄条件艰苦，他还是觉得这一趟下来，挺带劲。若说女人似水，风沙二字便让他立刻联想到孤胆硬汉。这份对成熟标志的向往，支撑着他读完了剧本，然后毅然决然对母亲说：我要接。  
在身旁同龄演员都忙着拍校园恋爱剧的时候，他反其道而行之。朋友们觉得不解，说吴磊，你过了这个年龄，不好再演偶像剧了，放着大好的条件不演，你怎么想的呀。吴磊每次都会机智地绕过话题，说接了又怎样，高中每天都在读书，都快读腻了。跟秦昊混熟之后，吴磊偷偷去查他的履历表，百度百科页面上什么都有，唯独没有校园剧。吴磊很难想象他穿着泛白的蓝校服，在篮球场边走路的样子。于是他把朋友的问题抛给秦昊：  
"当初你怎么想的呀？"  
秦昊放下手机，老实承认："没有这种戏来找我。那时候刚毕业，整天就想着，最好能一夜之间变成四十岁，我太想演那种成熟的角色了。"  
“不会遗憾吗？我朋友都劝我赶紧去拍，说以后就没机会接了。”  
“现在也有偶像剧找我啊，怎么的，瞧不起叔叔啊？”  
男人用过来人的口吻跟吴磊开玩笑，不知怎的，刚才那点仿佛找到共同话题的惊喜，立刻荡然无存。吴磊想，年龄差这东西真是可恨。他就像黎簇一样，孤独地站在河岸边，只能看着吴邪的背影愈走愈远，无论他怎样急追慢赶，终归无法跨过横陈在两人之间的岁月。对于这种认知的落差，十年后的吴磊已经习惯，只是刚从青春期摸爬滚打过来的吴磊，还不懂得如何释然。  
秦昊好像看出他的失落，补了一句：“你朋友说得也没错，什么样儿的都试试呗，偶像剧也有偶像剧的门道。”  
也许是被黎簇附身太久，这句话说完，吴磊顿时更加绝望。他忽然意识到，对于秦昊来说，自己不过是个需要关照的后生，很可能，秦昊直接照搬他和继子的相处模式，所以他才这么被动。比方刚才那个问题，秦昊会对同龄人直言“我不喜欢”，对着吴磊，他就必须考虑周到，说让他多尝试不同题材。吴磊憋出一句“会考虑“，闷闷地打开吃鸡，玩了一会儿，被队友连坑好几次，索性关掉游戏。  
晚上依旧有夜场，吴磊戏服都没脱，脖子上还挂着个防风镜，怪沉的。他跟助理打了个招呼，出了帐篷。没走几步，剧组的摄影师突然从身后闪现，让吴磊往沙丘那边去，说他想抓几张照片。  
剧组宣传用的海报和剧照，都是跟随拍摄进度来取景。请的这位摄影师小有名气，片子很有风格，最喜欢在演员拍戏的闲暇抓拍，镜头神出鬼没，拍的就是那一瞬间的生动。  
吴磊站在沙丘上，朝远处的地平线望去。黄昏时分，沙漠的落日显得格外庞大，金红的一轮，若不细看，会以为它是被吸入地底，黄沙为这幅景象平添几丝寂寥。吴磊正看的出神，肩膀忽然被人拍了一下。他回头，果然是秦昊。  
“你怎么也上来了？”  
“拍照啊，难得的落日。”  
吴磊才发现他脖子上挂着的单反，应该是剧里用的那个，里面还存着他们的照片。秦昊把镜头对准天际，状似随意地说：  
“听说过'魔术时刻'吗？——Magic Hour。”  
“什么？”  
“黎明或者黄昏的时候，明和暗恰到好处，只延续很短一段时间。这是电影中最神秘最美妙的时刻，也是最难捕捉的时刻。”  
秦昊跟他讲gold和blue的区别，说这八到九分钟暧昧不明的光线，侯孝贤的电影里曾经提到过，很多国外导演也喜欢借题发挥，云云。吴磊已经习惯在拍戏之余，和秦昊东一句西一句地闲聊。剧组其他演员曾打趣秦昊，说他一拍戏来劲，不拍戏的时候秒切省电模式。可吴磊知道，只要跟秦昊聊电影，他就永远不会待机。  
像是不满于拍出的照片，秦昊走远几步，寻找最佳的取景位置，侧脸由于认真而微微紧绷，抿着嘴唇。他凝视落日的样子，在某个瞬间和吴邪重叠起来，变得模糊不清。  
秦昊不是一个人戏不分的演员，但吴磊看着孤零零站在远处的男人，忽然就有些相信，他是会做出在手腕上割十几刀这样的事的疯子。他不知道秦昊此时想到什么，是苦于无法与千里之外的妻女相见，还是单纯被眼前景色勾起了回忆？他也像吴邪一样默默背负着什么吗？年轻的吴磊没有体会过孤独和绝望的滋味，对于吴邪承担的一切，他还未能感同身受。他只是下意识地，想要上前去给男人一个拥抱，把他从那个状态中拉出来。  
十年后的吴磊作为旁观者，看得清清楚楚。他想，或许一直以来是他错了。演员不需要刻意摆脱角色，演员身上本来就有角色的影子。人如何去摆脱自己的影子？只是，聪明的演员会把这些个角色收进箱子里，绝不在人前打开，等到某个“魔术时刻”降临，才有一窥究竟的可能。  
之后的很多年里，吴磊时不时会想起这个场景。它化为一种私人化的感受，与特定的对象、特定的回忆连结。吴磊曾蹲守过无数个相似的黄昏，大多时候在剧组里，都有黑漆漆的摄影机，由gold至blue的完整片段，还有逆光的人群和夕阳的余晖。每当太阳落至地平线以下，大地由金黄渐渐转变为橙红，吴磊都会对身旁经过的人讲起Magic Hour，或者拿起手机对准天际，捕捉短暂却壮丽的奇观。只是，偶尔闪现的回忆如浮光掠影一般，并未在心上留下任何痕迹。  
其实吴磊很清楚，他心底珍藏的那个魔术时刻，已经一去不返了。

三 不演

手机在裤兜里疯狂震动，吴磊打开一看，发小在qq上戳他，传了个离线视频过来。文件名有点刺眼：[春feng沉醉的ye晚].Spring.Fever.2009.x264.AAC.mkv1。发小留言：【和你搭戏那位的"黑历史～老刺激了～】一连用了两个波浪线，生怕他看不出语气多淫荡多欠揍。  
吴磊之前做过功课，知道秦昊曾经拍过这么个电影，他对文艺片一向不感冒，发小那人也不是什么电影爱好者，于是打字询问：  
【什么东西？】  
【钙片嘛】  
【……】  
【真的，我当时就图一好奇，陪我朋友看的】  
【我那朋友是gay，看完还说真的不错】  
【……先收了，哪天我有空再看】  
敷衍了几句，吴磊习惯性切到吃鸡界面，手机这时跳出了低电量提示，他在包里找数据线，突然想起来线连在充电宝上，下午一起借给秦昊用了。  
游戏当前，吴磊脑子一热，跑下楼去敲秦昊房门。  
"谁？"  
"是我，昊哥。"  
几秒后，一个冒着热气儿的头探出来，湿发软趴趴贴在额前，正不断往下滴水。随后是赤裸的上身，蒸腾的水汽带出一个模糊的人影。吴磊这才意识到，他选了个错误的时间点来敲门，不是所有人都像他一样吃鸡上瘾，非要玩一把再洗澡。  
"怎么了？"  
"我……本来是想拿充电宝……"少年人尴尬地站在门外，"你先洗吧，我等会儿来。"  
"没事。"他松开门把手让吴磊进屋，自己则闪进浴室。“我放包里了，你自己找。”  
咔哒一声，房门在吴磊背后关上了，他忽然有种侵入私人空间的感觉。很奇怪，他不是第一次来秦昊这里。是因为以往他来的时候，秦昊恰巧衣装整齐、正襟危坐吗？不是的，吴磊在脑中回忆起他懒散的坐姿，随便抓过套上的卫衣，浴室传来断断续续的水声，将他的思绪打断。秦昊的包扔在沙发上，里面的东西不多，打火机、纸巾、墨镜、一瓶防晒霜，一件防晒衣，还有捏得有些起皱的剧本，几包散装坚果和维生素药片，吴磊反反复复翻了几遍，愣是没找到他的充电宝。  
"在哪个口袋啊？我找不到！"他冲着浴室喊。  
"外面，最小的那个！"  
吴磊对着那个空空的小口袋，无语凝噎。  
"没有！昊哥你是不是记错了？"  
水声停了。  
吴磊以为他没听清，刚想再说一遍，秦昊居然直接出来了。光着身子，只匆忙裹了条毛巾，赤脚踏在木地板上，拖出一道蜿蜒的水痕。吴磊看着他把包里的东西抖落在床上，然后像突然想起什么似的，从一旁挂着的外套里掏出了——他的充电宝。秦昊把它抛过来，吴磊反应慢半拍，没有接住，充电宝砸在厚厚的地毯上，发出一记闷响，夹杂着秦昊的嘲笑声。他的笑声变得和他的皮肤一样，潮乎乎、湿漉漉的。在酒店空调送出的暖风中，吴磊几乎热到晕眩。目光落到男人赤裸的上身，皮肤被热水烫得有些发红，一片火烧般的胎记，从胸口不断向外攀爬、蔓延，消弭于赤褐色的乳晕里，随着呼吸起伏，简直像是活的一样。吴磊不合时宜地想起那些看过的av，眼前人并没有丰腴的酥胸，或者娇艳的红唇，为什么他会感到口干舌燥？  
"看什么看，流氓。"  
秦昊跟他开玩笑，刻意换了台湾腔去逗他。吴磊猛地回过神，作势要推他进浴室。他觉得自己在此刻忽然一分为二，一半和秦昊笑闹，一半漂浮在半空，冷眼旁观。脸上故意表示满满的嫌弃，就像在剧里，吴邪打趣黎簇，说他不要爱上自己，吴磊必须也只能狂喊："你有病吧！”他，吴邪和秦昊，对他，黎簇和吴磊的恼羞成怒哈哈大笑。有什么东西悄悄改变了，只有吴磊自己知道。而他情愿黎簇永远不知道。

十年后的吴磊带着绝望坐在沙发上，观看一场已经注定的赌局，每张打出去的牌他都记得清清楚楚，哪里出了差错，哪里自以为扳回一城，哪里不可抑制地走向死路……他在这里，却无法阻止一切悲剧重演。浓重的无力感排山倒海而来，他看着年轻的自己在秦昊转身后，紧紧抿起嘴唇，用双手拍打自己的脸，似乎这样便可使面颊上的红潮退却……  
吴磊跟着慌乱的自己回到房间。  
少年人先是坐在床上神游，过了一会儿，鬼使神差地打开笔记本，找到发小传来的离线文件。  
在这之前，他也看过秦昊的电影，娄烨导的，《推拿》。秦昊在里面演一个盲人，神态、举止简直到以假乱真的地步，他把电影拿给朋友看，没有人怀疑他不是盲人。那是他和娄烨合作的第三部电影，前两部，吴磊隐约有听说过，但一直没时间看。对于一个还未成年的孩子，要求他们对着手持式的摇晃镜头、大段抛却对白的表演和潮湿黯淡的色调，还能够从头至尾保持投入，实在有些强人所难。冗长而沉重，即是《推拿》给吴磊的第一印象。带着这样的印象，他点开下载完毕的视频。影片开头是一朵浮在水面的荷花，伴以静谧的水声，淅淅沥沥的，意识仿佛也随之愈漂愈远。镜头切至欢爱的两个男人，吴磊默默审视着这陌生又奇异的场景，先前的流水声总也挥之不去。室内光线过于昏暗，他勉强透过模糊的噪点去分辨那人的神态，比现在锋利几分的下颌，在风中倔强扬起，抽烟的动作称得上赏心悦目。吴磊有一搭没一搭地想，可惜他现在戒烟了。他把酒店的灯全部关掉，整个人蜷在沙发里，腿上搁着的笔记本是唯一光源。屏幕很小，适宜浅尝辄止，或置身事外。其实他也知道，自己根本不必担忧串戏。秦昊从来都是这样的，角色与角色之间，永远不会产生混淆。  
电影里的天空总是阴郁，在看似随意实则精心操纵的镜头里，吴磊感受到一种难以抑制的躁动，光标晃了晃，Spring Fever两个单词在文件名那一栏安静地挂着。那时的吴磊还不知道这句俗语，只是从单词本意衍伸，模模糊糊地领会了这种燥郁不安。等到戴假发、穿着露肩裙的江城走上舞台，露骨的挑逗甚至溢出了屏幕，吴磊竭力压下内心的震惊，为了转移注意，他只好拿起手机，强迫自己跟发小扯皮：  
【这也太豁得出去了……】  
【哟，看啦？】  
【哪天你也演一个类似的】  
【滚吧】  
【人家导演肯定看不上我】  
【别妄自菲薄[诡笑]】  
又互损了几句，吴磊深吸一口气，再次点开电影。酒吧里，江城正捏着话筒，一脸投入地唱迷迭香，故意跑调的歌声逗笑了吴磊，紧绷的弦得到喘息的时间。下一秒，被厚厚妆容覆盖的脸上闪烁过一丝熟悉的神色，吴磊说不上来，近似于古诗词里"欲语泪先流"的情状，他不记得从哪篇课文里读到这一句，前所未有地，他领会到了其中含义，秦昊好像天性中便带有娇憨的一面，总在与人嬉笑打骂时不经意流出，跳出角色的阴影，宣告着存在感。  
影片播至三分之二，吴磊才忽然醒悟：他试图从江城身上剥离出的，不正是秦昊本人吗。不详的讯号。流水声蔓延至狭小的浴室，吴磊做贼心虚地插上耳机。他看着秦昊稍显青涩的侧脸，被抵在墙上的雌伏姿态，以及因情潮而颤抖着张开的双唇，发现自己居然有了生理反应。他想象那人纤长手指随冲刺的节奏贴紧墙面，因用力过猛而发白的骨节，想象这样的手抚慰他的性器，指尖擦过顶端的战栗，甚至来不及按动暂停键，他仰起头，合着江城隐忍的喘息，急不可耐地射了出来。  
对着一堆污浊的纸巾，吴磊只能安慰自己青春期作祟，十七岁的男生对着什么都能硬，不算数的。直到接下来几天，秦昊的脸在梦中接续出现，一应是天色将明的朦胧时分，肮脏混乱的浴室，莲蓬头喷洒出水流，卷走粘腻精液，和那些难以言表的冲动。醒来后他盯着酒店墙壁上的挂画，梦里的细节一一浮现，清晰到他怀疑自己是否仍在梦中，打湿的内裤却让他不得不面对现实——不光是性取向问题——那个人——怎么可能是秦昊呢？对象过于荒谬，反而有些假了。是梦。他自我催眠。不过是梦而已，老人都说梦是反的。不过是梦。

从那晚之后，吴磊开始躲着秦昊。还好他在剧组一向活跃，仗着年纪胡作非为，这里挖沙那里游泳，时不时跟季晨、朱戬来场真人cs，没有人看出他不对劲。除了秦昊。  
他低估了秦昊的敏锐。朝夕相处，任何微小的反常都会被察觉，何况他们对手戏那么多。一次走戏，两人在昏暗的洞窟里对视，吴邪以过来人的目光打量着黎簇，黎簇则不甘示弱地瞪回去。秦昊的眼神像钩子，这样近的距离，吴磊觉得自己藏起来的小心思就是个屁，他扛不住，率先移开了目光。  
情理之中的卡。以往的NG，两人大多都是爆笑，互相损几句，接着收拾心情重来。这一次，吴磊实在没有心情笑。出乎他的意料，秦昊并没有说什么。  
"再来。"  
第二遍，吴磊告诉自己一切如常，深吸一口气，迎上秦昊审视的目光。导演喊卡之后，他听到秦昊轻轻叹了口气。  
"别演。"他说。  
"什么？"  
"不要去'演'。"秦昊拍拍他的肩，"先过了这条。"  
吴磊提起百分百的注意力，第三遍终于过了，他暂时松懈下来，跟着秦昊走出搭景。  
"我不明白，"吴磊快走几步追上男人，"没有自觉是不可能的！"  
秦昊在帐篷前停下来，似乎在考虑怎样给他解释。  
"这大概算是……演戏的永恒矛盾吧。有人可能会说，等你完全入戏，就没有自觉了。但入戏也不等于真实，对吧，也都是演，都需要技巧。你可以看看跳舞的演员，他们要有美感。有人就说，动物的姿态比人优美得多，就算最优秀的舞者，也没办法相比。"  
"谁说的？"  
"一个德国人，剧作家。他写过一篇文章，讲的就是这个。为什么动物的动作更优美，因为他们没有自觉，一自觉到自己的美，美就消失了。或者你可以说，已经不是最高层次的美了，是做作的美了。演戏也是这样，你会演，”秦昊抽出一只手，在空中随意比划了一下，“是在这个层次，不演之演，”吴磊的视线跟随他另一只手，停留在更高处，“明白吗？”  
年轻演员总是容易过火，不过火，无法给人留下印象，在电视剧热度远高于纪实性电影的时代，不演，需要冒着被忽略的危险。彼时的吴磊，还未经受被文艺片导演反复压榨的噩梦，对于秦昊所说的，他在心里默默认同，却仍缺乏体验的机会。  
少年人似懂非懂地点头，秦昊就冲他笑："这话就随便听听，别钻牛角尖啊。"  
"嗯。"  
然后呢？那些旖旎荒诞的梦又复现眼前，走马灯一样掠过，梦的主角就站在他身旁，触手可及。吴磊在等一道判决。他忐忑不安地望进那人眼中，一瞬间，他仿佛听到了血管破碎、心跳停息的声音。  
秦昊坦荡地迎上他的目光，没有一丝躲闪。他一直都知道。他羞于启齿的妄念，他人戏不分的错乱……  
"我不是……"……同性恋。吴磊简直想给自己挖个坑就地掩埋，也好过被这样坦诚的目光当众处刑。  
秦昊眨了眨眼，先是愕然，很快就被理解的微笑取代，嘴角扬起一个堪称温柔的弧度，这种神情曾在吴邪脸上出现过，但不是对着黎簇。吴邪总是试图通过黎簇去看别的人。而秦昊，秦昊看到的是吴磊，是他。  
"我知道。"  
仅凭一句，轻轻巧巧打破了吴磊的防线。他转身就走，再也不想去理什么不演之演的鬼话，要他收敛起对那人的心思，与在他面前演一出拙劣的戏，有什么区别呢？手臂忽然被人拉住，他听到秦昊低声说："我没有怪你的意思。我很……很荣幸，但我不是吴邪。"手松开了。"你能想通，对吧。"  
青春期叛逆心做祟，吴磊当下的心态和黎簇居然有了些微妙重合，他回过头，对着秦昊撂下一句"不能"，冷不丁杀出个回马枪，看着对方明显意料外的表情暗爽。"我当然知道你不是吴邪。"说这话确实连他自己也心虚，但脾气上来了，哪里还顾得了这么多。秦昊无奈地看着他，眼里全是纵容，"行吧，记住你现在这个样儿，明天就按这演。"  
说罢摇摇头，自个走进帐篷里了。

四 雾与沙

十年后的吴磊跟着年轻的自己，把拍摄时的心路历程又复习了一遍，看到年轻的两人在沙漠里玩闹，只觉异常苦涩。四个月，一百一十三天，除了各自的戏份外，还要分两拨人马同时开工，细算下来，他们相处的时间其实不多。吴磊不敢想这些日子对于秦昊来说究竟算什么，秦昊在采访里说很喜欢他，比吴邪喜欢黎簇更多，但谁都知道这些是场面话，如果他相信，他就是世界上最大的傻逼。吴磊最不想要的就是秦昊的安慰，因为秦昊只会对他说真话，而真话往往伤人。所以他们默契地各退一步，保持着一种微妙的平衡。  
接下来几天，吴磊一扫之前的阴霾。或许因为不必在秦昊面前掩藏心事，两人的对手戏顺利许多，吴磊在闲暇时依旧跟着年长者，像猎手紧追猎物，只是这一次，他们的位置调换过来，吴磊甚至有些享受这个过程了，在拍摄间隙目不转睛地盯着秦昊，连剧组其他演员都纷纷打趣，说黎簇对吴邪真是爱得深沉。他们在绿幕拍车戏，秦昊把墨镜滑下来一点，跟吴磊对视半晌，难得地卡了回词。  
"你靠近我，我就说不对了。"  
秦昊假装埋怨地嘟囔着，把墨镜又推回去。吴磊接着拱火："没招你啊，昊哥，你自己笑场的。"  
当然，这种反客为主的机会不多，吴磊有时会想，其实秦昊自己也乐在其中吧。只是他从来不回应，也无须解释什么。他从来都是这样。他好像笃定了吴磊只不过是一时冲动，年轻人善变，那抹情意也很快就会化为泡沫，被岁月一冲，再无踪迹可循。

十二月初，吴磊生了一场大病。前一天夜戏冷风灌多了，第二天直接烧到39度，被助理直接送到医院挂水，医院人杂，拔了针又让回酒店静养。吴磊算是体会到什么叫做病来如山倒，年轻气壮的大小伙子，平时轻易不生病，这次只能乖乖躺在床上，迷迷糊糊对着天花板发愣。睡了又醒，身上始终不得劲，下床也勉强。  
晚上秦昊下了戏来看他，一进门就问退烧了吗，助理说刚刚量了，37度。吴磊让助理回去休息，秦昊顺势就坐在他床边，用微凉的手背试了试他额头。  
"你不在，今天剧组可安静了。"他说，"导演还说总算能清静几天。"  
吴磊知道秦昊在变着花样安慰他，让他不要担心拍摄进度。  
"等我……病好了，你可得让导演……小心，我刚在梦里还想着……扩展一下咱们真人cs的地图……那个火烈鸟泳圈……你得帮我偷偷留着……"  
秦昊就在旁边吭哧哧地笑，唇边痣也跟着一跳一跳的。平时吴磊不敢这样近距离盯着秦昊，趁病扮一回糊涂，眯着朦胧睡眼去打量那人，酒店偏黄的顶光下，那双笑着的眼睛显得格外亮，眼尾斜斜上挑，吴磊记得朱戬跟他吐槽过，说秦昊笑起来像只狐狸，现在这只毛茸茸的大狐狸就蹲在他床前，他真想变成小王子，不必回头，狐狸也愿跟在身后求他驯服。要是现实真的像童话那样，该有多好。高烧的余温烘得他醺醺然，长久以来筑建的心理防线，在这一刻悄然坍塌。他不知道病痛会击溃一个人，让他变得软弱，他只知道秦昊的笑容转瞬变得无措，从床头取过抽纸，轻柔地给他揩泪，他却怎么也止不住鼻尖的酸涩。太丢人了，吴磊心想。黎簇肯定没有在吴邪面前哭过。  
"你……想让我离开，还是留下陪你？"  
吴磊看出秦昊眼底的疲惫，冲他摇头："你去休息吧。"  
秦昊俯下身给他掖好被子，又揉了揉他的头发，一套动作行云流水，吴磊可以想象他在家照顾女儿的情形。他拽住秦昊袖子，瓮声瓮气地开玩笑："爸爸，晚安吻？"  
额头被轻轻弹了一下。  
"小流氓，病了还占我便宜。"  
秦昊临走前特意帮他关了灯。吴磊一个人躺在黑暗里胡思乱想，终于抵抗不住睡意。梦里黄沙漫天，他掩着口鼻，猫着腰，独自走在沙坡头上，几只骆驼跟他擦肩而过。后来不知怎的，沙暴变成了一片浓雾，雾中依稀站着个人，正在冲他招手。吴磊往人影的方向奔去，怎么也无法缩短距离。毫无预兆地，那人转身离去，吴磊张开嘴想要喊些什么，却被浓雾充塞住口鼻，缺氧的状态下，他的意识被慢慢剥夺，脚步也逐渐停滞，远方的人影愈发模糊，连带着整个世界一起，不可避免地堕入黑暗。

病好后，吴磊又恢复了早出晚归的作息。拍摄进度接近三分之二，在艰苦的拍摄环境下，所有人的忍耐力都快逼近极限。和秦昊的对手戏还在进行，与其说是相安无事，不如说，吴磊已经习惯了在心跳加速后，平静地说出台词。下了戏，吴磊就让自己沉浸在游戏里，抛开所有烦心事，单纯享受虐杀（被虐杀）的快感。偏偏这时秦昊要来撩拨他，围观了几局便嘲讽他躺得快，吴磊不服气，心想你这岁数怕是连王者荣耀是啥都不知道，怎么好意思说我。结果秦昊抢过来手机一顿抢节奏，硬是压着死线搞了个一换三。吴磊看得眼红，倔劲儿上来了，整天拉着秦昊吃鸡，于是，两人关系在不明不白中缓和了许多。更多时候，秦昊跟着打了一局，说实在吃不动了，吴磊就戴上耳机，窝在沙发里孤身厮杀，秦昊捧着剧本半躺在床上，细细揣摩，谁也不干扰谁。吴磊知道自己该满足了。有人陪着自己一起玩，一起演，一起骂编剧，他没理由奢求更多。  
吴磊很想问秦昊，如果能在电影里短暂地爱一场，你愿意吗？无论是男是女，抛开任何负担，你愿意吗？同时他又很清楚，像秦昊那样的天赋，必然是对百分之百的沉浸式体验敬而远之。他总是能在感性中保持一分理性，在戏外，他不给对手演员留下任何幻想的余地。所以，是我太稚嫩了。吴磊对自己说，只有不够格的演员，才会给双方造成困扰。你该感谢自己是未成年，在你身上他已经浪费太多耐心。吴磊情愿他狠下心来骂自己一顿，最好把自己骂醒，不要温水煮青蛙似的吊着他，他没有想象中那么厚脸皮。  
秦昊总说自己年轻时虚度光阴，让他好好学习，吴磊不喜欢他这种"过来人"的态度，他想时间若是回转，回到秦昊结婚前那段时间，也许会坐在某个夜店见到他——坐在角落，边举杯喝酒，边观察热闹的人群，和他们一起开怀大笑，说一些酒酣耳热的浑话，过往男女衣饰艳丽，带着几分酒气靠上来，他也不会拒绝。他可以接受任何人，尽情享受放纵的权利。然而，来者不拒同时也意味着，他不曾把任何人放在心上。  
拍《沙海》的期间，伊能静来探过一次班。那时吴磊跑去无锡拍城市线，无缘得见。回来时秦昊给他拎了一箱牛奶，进口的，奶质有保障。秦昊说是老婆带过来的，他还在发育期，应该多喝点补补身体。吴磊说了谢谢，接过那箱奶堆在墙角。他记得秦昊不喝牛奶，这奶给谁显而易见了。  
吴磊见过不少娱乐圈夫妻同床异梦，到最后甚至反目成仇，他会忍不住揣度秦昊的家庭关系，他鲜少提及自己的妻子，倒是经常跟女儿视频聊天。偶尔几次，吴磊看到视频那端扎着小辫儿的女孩，听她甜甜地跟自己打招呼，秦昊就在一边情不自禁地傻笑。每当这时，吴磊都觉得自己很混蛋，学什么不好，非要学勾引人的小三。就算他和秦昊是同龄人，又能怎样？自己不还是在做下贱事。  
十七岁的吴磊狂骂自己，三十岁的吴磊却不再为这种事为难。拍戏，心动，多正常的事，如果没有一瞬间心动，何来所谓动情的演绎？成年后，妈和工作室都不太干涉他谈恋爱，但合他心意的女孩子很少，总觉得差了些什么。有一次他甚至豁出去，拜托发小牵线，瞒着爸妈找了个圈外的男生，也是无疾而终。那次之后，吴磊隐隐约约意识到了什么，得出的结论过于荒谬，他不敢深想。都说年轻时不要遇到太惊艳的人，否则便贻误一生。这话俗得可以。吴磊从未想过把秦昊对号入座，这一次回来，他却不敢妄下断言了。

五 破茧

年关降至，剧组经费吃紧，拍摄任务不增反减。吴磊作为一个原著死忠粉，早在开机之后，已经隐约有了预感，果然，后期剧情越来越崩坏，从删删改改的飞页中可见一斑。本来圣诞撞上休息日，放假理所应当，执导却临时变了计划。吴磊看着调整后的日程，发现他和秦昊的最后一场戏，正巧是他生日前一天。  
秦昊从跟组的宣传那儿知道吴磊要过生日，也没跟他商量，就托人给他订了只表，想着礼物不算贵重，全在心意，没成想被吴磊的助理听见，过来悄悄告诉他。事先铺垫的惊喜全泡汤，而秦昊自己还蒙在鼓里。  
吴磊知道，这是秦昊和他的道别。之后他们一个留在沙漠，一个转战雪山，秦昊会比他提前杀青，按照他的习惯，结束的杀青宴都不一定吃。  
最后一场戏开拍时，已接近日落时分。剧组给准备了一辆越野，吴磊作为被营救的黎簇，只需要乖乖躺在后座，秦昊则在驾驶座拍摄内心戏，暂时卸下重任的吴邪回想一路凶险，趴在方向盘上痛哭。纵观全剧，吴邪从来没在黎簇面前崩溃过。吴磊闭着眼睛，听到斜前方传来压抑的泣声，胸口像被什么东西狠狠堵住。  
机器还在转动，他已经迫不及待地睁开眼，还好镜头没有扫过来，导演放行。打板声响起，秦昊收敛了情绪，随便用袖子抹抹眼睛。吴磊看着觉得好笑，很多时候，他的动作几乎带着孩子一般的天真。吴磊是个不怎么注重仪式感的人，前一晚他也想过，等到他们最后一段戏结束，一定要向秦昊好好道谢。真正到了结束时，并没有想象中的伤感，也许是因为夕阳最适合告别，不自觉便带了点注定的色彩。有人过来check第二天的行程，秦昊忙着听他讲话，完全顾不上吴磊。助理又在外面催他赶紧回酒店，说晚上剧组给定了蛋糕，因为第二天夜戏任务紧，干脆赶着零点给吴磊庆生。王皓轩和朱戬他们这几个同辈演员，都早早结束了拍摄，等他回酒店一起庆祝。他没有理由留下。

当晚的庆祝会来了不少人，张萌和杨蓉都在，送了礼物，祝他成人快乐。几个男生年纪也不大，存了玩闹的念头，试图灌他酒，说成年了总算可以破酒戒。吴磊象征性地喝了几杯啤酒，就推脱说酒量不好。实际上也是真的不怎么样。吴磊以前在发小那儿偷偷喝过几回，知道自己是几杯的量。  
"哟，昊哥来了。"  
张萌这一嗓子确实响亮，引得吴磊急忙回头。秦昊穿着一身休闲服走进包间，往他怀里塞了个深蓝色的盒子，吴磊装出一副完全不知情的模样，故作惊讶地打开："谢谢谢谢昊哥！你这不仅是一块表，更是成年男人的象征！"逗得秦昊笑出声来。吴磊给他分了一块奶油最少的蛋糕，不敢给他酒。他没想到秦昊会来。  
大约聚到十点，吴磊就提议说散了散了，第二天都有戏要拍。其他人的礼物归总在助理那儿，吴磊单拿出那支表，翻过来覆过去地看，爱不释手。朱戬揶揄他："昊哥这是送你心坎儿里了，也没看见你对我送的switch这么激动。"  
"那不一样。"吴磊笑，"你的switch我拍戏肯定带着。"秦昊送的表他才不舍得戴。他趁助理没注意，顺了瓶开过的红酒上楼。  
十年后的吴磊慢慢跟在年轻的自己身后。他当然记得这天晚上自己在房间里偷偷喝酒，灌了个半醉，然后跑去秦昊那里，非要拉着他看电影，再之后的事他忘得差不多了，好像还对人动手动脚的，第二天起来秦昊倒是没说什么，这样想应该不至于太过分。跟着跟着，吴磊发现自己的身体突然变得无比沉重，像是脚上绑了块巨石，不可抑制地顿在原地。这么多天以来，吴磊已经习惯身体的失重感，也习惯了亦步亦趋跟在年轻的自己身后，陡生的变故让他警觉，内心深处却莫名地踏实下来，似乎在经历千辛万苦后终于抵达目的地。冥冥之中有个声音对他说：一切的一切，都必将在某刻走向终结。  
吴磊跌跌撞撞跑到秦昊住的那层，远远地看见走廊另一端，少年人正拎着酒瓶敲开房门。  
秦昊凑到他身上一闻，便皱起眉：  
"喝了多少？"  
少年人大着舌头，答非所问："我想……想看电影。"  
"……胡闹。"  
秦昊让他进屋，拉着他绕过地上排开的两只旅行箱。少年人又好像没醉，端端正正坐在床边，拿了遥控器开始找电影看，电视盒子里尽是些烂片，少年人翻了又翻，拉出来一部《沉默的羔羊》。  
"看恐怖片？"  
"你没看过？"  
"看过。"  
"你……喜欢吗？我特爱看恐怖片……"  
"……开始了。"  
雾气弥漫的森林，女人奔跑的身影自景深处出现，攀爬，奔跑，奔跑，永无止境的奔跑，伤害，苦难，痛苦，所有注脚都敌不过最后的指向：你必须接受它们，习惯它们，甚至爱上它们。少年人让身体滑落至柔软的地毯，懒洋洋倚在床尾。秦昊坐在他身边，长腿随意地向前舒展。很长一段时间内，谁都没有说话，好像他们真的只是并肩看一场电影。秦昊时不时注意少年人的动向，哭笑不得地看那颗毛茸茸脑袋像不倒翁一样，晃过来又晃过去，终于支撑不住困意，倒在他的肩上。  
电影仍在继续，汉尼拔医生正对朱迪·福斯特谆谆善诱：如果我帮了你，那将会是一种你我之间的交换……吴磊看着秦昊为年少的自己除下外套，半扶半抱到靠窗的床上。一物换一物，我告诉你一些事，你告诉我一些事。少年人忽然睁开双眼，脸上的红晕未消，却挣扎着想要坐起身来。"一物换一物，你愿不愿意？"  
"你说什么？"  
少年人冲他勾手，待他将耳朵凑近，双臂便猛地环上他脖子，牢牢禁锢。在梦里亲吻过无数次的唇，棱线明朗的唇，柔软又湿润的唇，他不管不顾地掠夺着、探索着，直至男人压抑不住喘息，几次三番想要逃离，他还是不肯放手。他不仅借酒装疯，他是真的醉了。等到两人的唇舌分开，秦昊薄薄的唇已被他舔得晶晶亮，他胡乱抹了一把，像要把少年人猛地推开，但最终还是揽着他的背，轻轻放至床上。  
少年人经过一番疯闹，躺下没多久，已经微微打鼾。秦昊给他盖好被子，随后缓步走到窗前，点了根烟，放在鼻前细细嗅着。电视荧幕上，汉尼拔眨动他深邃的双眼，仿佛早已看穿一切谎言。昏黄的灯光里，秦昊长久注视着少年人熟睡的侧脸，直至夹烟的双指落了烟灰，也浑然不觉。  
电影被迫中止。秦昊把遥控器扔向沙发，走到少年人床边，低头给乱动的小孩整理被子。看得出来，岁月无情的行进，让他越来越擅长应付这些琐碎小事。一个人从无所畏惧，再到有所顾虑，要经历多少次跌倒与失败？吴磊不知道。秦昊的手停留在少年人颊边，像触火般颤抖了一下。许久，他俯下身，在少年人额前落下一吻。  
一物换一物。一个吻换另一个。  
十年后的吴磊愣在原地。他怀疑自己看错了。或者这个世界出错了。不，绝不可能，不可能不可能不可能……  
他呆呆地站在房间中央，竟不敢向前挪动分毫，好像刚才那一瞬间，被人从头至脚浇了一盆冰水，浑身止不住地颤抖。大骇之下，他慌忙去看秦昊的表情，那是他从未见过的——自嘲的笑。他不曾在这人眼中看到过后悔与歉意，甚至在变相拒绝他之后，他也始终表现得云淡风轻。  
吴磊后知后觉记起秦昊十年如一的微博头像，中间偶尔配合宣传换过几次，但间隔不长，最后总是换回吴邪的照片。在剧方擅作主张剪掉他辛辛苦苦拍的戏份后，他仍然固执地留下吴邪存在过的痕迹。十年，说长不长，说短不短。吴邪不过是他扮演过的无数角色之一，吴磊曾单纯以为这只是秦昊个人的纪念，与他无干，现在看来，确是当局者迷。原来你隐藏最深。原来你一直都装作若无其事。原来我的一厢情愿早已得到回应。原来……  
原来我曾经拥有过，哪怕是在梦中。  
他走到秦昊面前，颤抖着伸出双臂。尽管他知道，他的手最终会穿过男人的身体，永远无法落至实处，但他还是这么做了。他们终于完成了一个迟来十年的拥抱。他觉得身体轻飘飘的，好似化身秦昊指尖缭绕的烟雾，恍惚之间，他听到一声如释重负的叹息。随即男人站起身来，熄了灯。被碾灭在烟灰缸里的残烟，黑暗中发出支离破碎的呼吸。待到最后一点火星消散无踪，吴磊的意识也仿佛被谁掐断了，就这么无奈地，戛然而止。

六 惊梦

吴磊被一声巨响惊醒。  
他睁开眼，弄出声响的空乘姐姐对他做了个抱歉的手势，然后推着沉重的餐车从他身边走过。  
他眨眨眼，竟不知现在是二零几几年。  
广播在这时打开，"女士们，先生们，本架飞机预定在三十分钟后到达银川，地面温度21度……"  
吴磊混乱极了。如果说他经历的一切都是梦，那么为何心痛的感觉如此真实？梦毫无逻辑可言，但他看到的那些，每一个片段都历历在目，都曾在现实中发生过，除了最后的……  
吴磊很想问问秦昊，那一晚到底发生了什么，他看到的究竟是不是真的？如果不是，他要如何处理后续的尴尬。如果是，他又该怎样面对这个有他的世界，难道这不是他去银川的理由吗？他没有失望，没有痛苦，他只是觉得好累，好累。他疲倦地合上眼，默默祈求奇迹再次降临。他可以一直待在另一个世界，一直重复那段时间，只要能够得到一个答案……  
——如果能在电影里短暂地爱一场，你愿意吗？秦昊给出了他的回应。他们之间隔着的岂止是河流。阅历似沙，神秘如雾，已经搁浅的船只，终归缺了些再次扬帆的动力。他们曾经靠得多近。他站在沙漠里，没有回头看少年人。他说愿意，但是，总要散场。  
吴磊躺在并不柔软的沙发椅上，很快又陷入睡眠。半梦半醒之间，有一双温暖而干燥的手，仔细地抚摸过他的脸，他的唇，给予他短暂的安慰。客机的嗡鸣与乘务员柔声低语搅在一起，如幽灵般漂浮在梦境最顶层。

飞机在银川落地。  
吴磊提着小件行李，慢悠悠走出通道。刚把手机的飞行模式关闭，助理的语音就开始刷屏：  
“磊哥，亲祖宗，你能不能先说一声再玩失踪？这下好了，我怎么跟李姐交代？”  
“要去旅游，我也得给你安排人跟着不？”  
吴磊立刻回了个电话过去，不出意外，接的人是李红英。  
“怎么回事？”  
面对过于相似的场景，吴磊心情复杂地放下行李。他站在大厅中央，目光扫过来来往往的人群，其中并没有一个穿着花衬衫的导游。  
他忽然想起很久以前，自己在书上看到的话：人们可能无法控制情感，但有办法控制行为。外面就是银川的土地，他知道如果从这里出发，几个小时后，他会再次看到熟悉的沙漠，绕出去再开几十分钟，就是他们取景次数最多的胡杨林。李红英的质问仍在耳边，他深吸一口气，拎起行李转身，逆着攒动的人潮往回走。  
“没什么，妈。我就是……一时冲动，马上买票回去。”  
挂了电话，他点进微信，找到秦昊的名片。界面右上角有一颗小小的五角星。手指在上方悬停了几秒，像是在做最后的告别。  
终于，星灭了。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 1、What cannot be spoken, can only be shown. by维根斯坦，大概是前期的发言（x）  
> 2、Magic hour：有时摄影会选择日出或日落时刻，拍出来的色彩比较丰富，比较专业的做法是计算太阳与地平线之间的夹角，然后捕捉。根据夹角又分gold hour（-4到6度）和blue hour（-6到-4度）  
> 3、关于“不演之演”的文章：十九世纪初的德国诗人兼剧作家，Kleist。转引。  
> 4、一物换一物，我告诉你一些事，你告诉我一些事。by.《沉默的羔羊》
> 
> *
> 
> 后记：  
> 看了一下文档创建日期，2020.9.30，不到两万字的内容，战线居然拉了这么长。  
> 在填的过程中曾无数次推翻，然后看看自己写下的大纲，还是咬牙坚持了下来。我一直都想写一个关于"错过"的故事，所以这一次可能是概念先行了，人物塑造像狗屎一样，加上本身我也不够了解这两个人，可以说，百分之九十都是靠幻想支撑，occ也是在意料之中了。  
> rps这东西，其实相当微妙。我只能说，这一对是目前为止我写得最难受、最郁闷的，越写越没底气，只想着早写完早结束，如果不是给朋友庆生，估计还会停滞在第四章。后面几章明显力不从心，难以想象会这么仓促收尾，奇怪的是，妥协之后反而觉得轻松。在挣扎的过程中，我三番两次跟朋友吐槽，说我以后再写秦昊的rps我就是傻逼，这话到现在我也这么撂着，权当给自己一个教训。  
> 说几句跟题目有关的。最初题目是《虫洞》，是打算最后一章让吴磊再去藏兵洞，从洞里出来就回到现实，写着写着觉得着实难受，脑子里是广播剧一样的叙事，写出来就很心理化，不太喜欢。结局想过好几个，都否定了。一个偶然，我听到了《似曾》，当时就觉得莫名契合。我想，这就是最好的题目。在这首歌的启发下，我选择了最平淡的结局。写出来的效果也不错，是我想要的感觉。  
> 似曾相惜，未曾相遇。似曾相知，未曾相识。你为何只能是我梦中的人，你为何只能叫我把假当真。当真。  
> 我想写一个关于庄周梦蝶的故事，我不知道它算不算完成。但我相信，这篇文除了人物塑造以外，还是有可圈可点之处。我应该不会再修改什么了。作者不能给自己的失败找借口，就这样。


End file.
